Valves for discharging a fluid, such as a volatile propellant are known in the art. Such valves may be metered valves, which are designed to dispense a pre-determined volume of fluid on each actuation of the valve, or continuous flow valves which are designed to discharge fluid for as long as the valve is held in a discharging configuration and the fluid supply is not exhausted. An example of the latter, continuous flow valve may be found on a typical aerosol container of the type used for dispensing deodorant. In such an aerosol container, a valve stem of the continuous flow valve is depressed relative to a valve body by manual displacement of an actuator button connected to the valve stem. This movement of the valve stem relative to the valve body opens an exit path from the interior of the valve to allow discharge of fluid due to the boiling off of the volatile propellant contained within the aerosol container. Such aerosol containers are typically relatively large and are designed to be actuated a number of times before the contents of the aerosol container are exhausted.